Flamethrower/FC2
|attachments = *Reliability Upgrade - *Accuracy Upgrade - *Ammunition Upgrade - |stats = *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 1/10 *Accuracy: 10/10 *Reliability: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 1/10 |magazine = *Not Displayed |variants = *LPO-50 Flamethrower }} The LPO-50 is a Soviet-era flamethrower in Far Cry 2. In reality, it was designed in 1953 to replace the obsolete World War II-era ROKS series of flamethrowers. No enemies will ever wield this weapon. Obtaining A poor-condition LPO-50 is part of the starting arsenal if the player character collapses in the Northwest or Southwest quarter of Pala at the end of the introductory fight sequence, which start them at either the Slaughter House with Anto Kankaras or the Cock-Fights area with Arturo Quiepo, respectively. The LPO-50 becomes available after completing the third Convoy Mission, and can be purchased for 20 Diamonds. Characteristics The LPO-50 is essentially an area-of-effect terror weapon. It can burn vegetation with ease and will usually kill your enemies. Although it is not the best weapon to use if you are simply looking for a weapon with high damage, the LPO is better served to start fires that will induce panic and/or incapacitate enemies. It is effective at hitting enemies who may be otherwise difficult to reach, such as those behind cover or in a vehicle. However, the downside is that it is only effective in close-range fighting, and when at medium-range it may not kill your enemies quickly enough to prevent them from returning fire. As a counter, it has high reliability and will not rust during a long trip. The flamethrower is an excellent urban close-quarters weapon, especially against grouped enemies, as the player can simply hose the general area down with fire en masse. In a town, the weapon can not start a brush fire, as it often does in vegetation, which can injure enemies or drive them from cover. During sustained use, the flamethrower will use up fuel fairly quickly. It is thus recommended to use short bursts in order to conserve fuel; a quick tap of the trigger is usually enough to set the ground in front of the player on fire. If the player moves around and repeats this, they can quickly set a very large area on fire while using minimal fuel. Multiplayer The most dangerous close-quarters weapon in the game, unlike shotguns, the LPO-50 can burn foliage and even prevent players from healing due to the intense flames. However its main drawback becomes even more apparent in multiplayer, as its poor range means that users must be within danger-close range to make effective use, and the target has to be engulfed in flames for nearly 2-4 seconds in order to get a kill. Gallery 188448-4-1.jpg|LPO-50 in action FC2 flamer.JPG|LPO-50 in-game LPO-50.jpg|Ditto, in the menu. Trivia *The LPO-50 in Far Cry 2 is different from the real-life LPO-50. The in-game version is more compact. Furthermore, the LPO-50 in the game fires a continuous stream of fire from a single tank mounted on the weapon itself, while the real LPO-50 has three tanks worn as a backpack, each of which is expended as a single 2-3 second burst when the trigger is pulled (hence the selector switch on the weapon's side).2018 August 29, IMFDB: Far Cry 2 - LPO-50 Flamethrower. Retrieved 2018 December 1. *While it was replaced in Soviet service by the RPO-A "Shmel" thermobaric rocket launcher in the late 1980s, the LPO-50 remained in service in former Warsaw Pact armies until the mid-2000s. *The heat gauge on top of the weapon is not a heat gauge, but rather an ammo display that shows the remaining fuel. You can refuel it with petrol tanks. *The accuracy upgrade for the weapon is fundamentally useless, as the weapon is an area-of-effect weapon. References Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Far Cry 2